


Soft Mornings

by invisible_slytherin



Series: About Our Love [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, short but the fluffiest thing ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_slytherin/pseuds/invisible_slytherin
Summary: Prompts: 19. "Mmm... You're warm."20. "You're so cute when you're half asleep like this."





	Soft Mornings

It was late when Theo woke up, sleeping so comfortably does that to one person. Liam had fallen asleep while watching a movie and Theo had barely had time to close his laptop and put it on the floor before Liam grabbed him and started clinging to him like a sleeping koala. Theo hadn’t minded being his personal pillow, actually, he had loved the warmth and peace that had come with the embrace. **  
**

Now, in the late morning, Liam was still resting on him, head on his chest and right arm thrown across his stomach, his right leg between Theo’s. It was comfortable and warm and Theo didn’t want to get up, even though he was hungry.

Liam woke up some minutes later, yawning and stretching, moving around a little until he was literally on top of Theo, his nose on his neck and hair tickling his face. Theo chuckled when Liam sighed, his warm breath on Theo’s skin.

“Good morning,” Theo whispered, lips pressing against Liam’s forehead.

“Morning,” Liam kissed his collarbone, eyes barely open.

Theo rubbed Liam’s back up and down slowly, making him shiver a little and snuggle closer, lips now touching Theo’s neck, no space between them.

“Mmm… You’re warm,” he mumbled.

Theo laughed softly, eyes closing to take in all the feelings and all the love Liam was giving him.

“You’re so cute when you’re half asleep like this.”

Liam’s answer - probably something like “No, I’m not” - was muffled by Theo’s skin, but none of them minded too much.

“We have to get up,” Theo said, although it almost pained him to do so. “I’m hungry.”

“I don’t care,” Liam groaned. “It’s Sunday.”

“Ok,” Theo gave in, not that it had been hard to convince him. “We can stay here a little more. Then I’ll make breakfast and I’ll bring it to you, so you don’t even have to get up, baby wolf.”

Liam just held him tighter.

“I don’t want breakfast, Theo, I want to cuddle you.”

Needless to say that Theo ignored his grumbling stomach for the rest of the morning.


End file.
